Sound effects played at the very end of TalkRadar
At the very end of each episode, a random sound effect is played. Episode 1: None Episode 2: None Episode 3: BioShock Vending machine noise Episode 4: None Episode 5: Sega Rally Championship 2 Episode 6: Sega Rally Championship 2 Episode 7: None Episode 8: None Episode 9: Mega Man death from Mega Man 2 Episode 10: Kemco jingle Episode 11: Sonic the Hedgehog stage clear Episode 12: Super Mario Bros. 2 game over Episode 13: Sega logo from Spider-Man vs. the Kingpin Episode 14: Mega Man death from Mega Man 5 Episode 15: Sonic the Hedgehog stage clear Episode 16: Death music from Batman for the NES Episode 17: Street Fighter 2 perfect victory Episode 18: Captain America and the Avengers Episode 19: Bomberman 64 stage clear Episode 20: Phantasy Star 3 battle victory Episode 21: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past light/dark world transition Episode 22: Golden Axe 2 game over Episode 23: Wizards and Warriors game over Episode 24: Kirby's Adventure game over Episode 25: Castlevania IV level completion jingle Episode 26: Donkey Kong death Episode 27: Super Mario 64 star get Episode 28: Something Genesis-y with Scottish Fold ending winding it down Episode 29: SMB2 death with a Vader NOOOOOOOO Episode 30: Fatality, MKvsDCU Boomtube gag Episode 31: Robo Roll Episode 32: BIG COUNTRY and Banjo Kazooie's game over Episode 33: Sonic Boom Episode 34: Yoshi's Island death Episode 35: Episode 36: Mega Man X level complete Episode 37: Shao Khan laugh, "You will never win" Episode 38: Contra III level complete Episode 39: Earthbound Episode 40: Episode 41: Super Mario World death Episode 42: Super Mario Land game over Episode 43: Episode 44: Francis saying "I love you guys!" Episode 45: Episode 46: Episode 47: Episode 48: Episode 49: Episode 50: Episode 51: Episode 52: Episode 53: Episode 54: Episode 55: Episode 56: Episode 57: Episode 58: Episode 59: Episode 60: Episode 61: Episode 62: Episode 63: Episode 64: Episode 65: Episode 66: Episode 67: Episode 68: Episode 69: Episode 70: Episode 71: Episode 72: Episode 73: Episode 74: Episode 75: Episode 76: Episode 77: Episode 78: Episode 79: Episode 80: Episode 81: Episode 82: Episode 83: Episode 84: Jerry Seinfeld saying "Game over" followed by Seinfeld sting Episode 85: Episode 86: Unlock sound effect from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Episode 87: Episode 88: Episode 89: Episode 90: Episode 91: Final Fantasy X sleep jingle Episode 92: Double Switch (?) Episode 93: Episode 94: South Park Episode 95: Bonus Lose - Donkey Kong Country 3 Episode 96: Episode 97: "Terrorists win" - Counter Strike Episode 98: "REMEMBER, WINNERS DON'T DO DRUGS" - Space Pirates (3DO) Episode 99: Final Fantasy XIII end of battle Episode 100: Sega Rally Championship game over yeah Episode 101: Night Over - NiGHTs into Dreams Episode 102: Sunset Riders level complete jingle Episode 103: Super Mario Galaxy game over jingle Episode 104: Episode 105: Episode 106: Episode 107: Episode 108: Episode 109: Crackdown Episode 110: Episode 111: Episode 112: Episode 113: Episode 114: Episode 115: Episode 116: Episode 117: Episode 118: None Episode 119: Episode 120: Episode 121: Episode 122: Episode 123: Episode 124: Episode 125: Episode 126: None Episode 127: Black Ops Episode 128: Mario Vs. Donkey Kong (?) Episode 129: Episode 130: Episode 131: Episode 132: Episode 133: Episode 134: None Episode 135: Episode 136: Episode 137: Episode 138: Episode 139: Episode 140: Episode 141: Pokémon successful catch Episode 142: Episode 143: Episode 144: Episode 145: Episode 146: Episode 147: Episode 148: Episode 149: Episode 150: Category:Information